Taking Over Me
by Amarioko
Summary: He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers....He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama
1. Prologue

_**Taking over Me**_

_**Summary- **__He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Prologue_

She was running. And It was _all _Inuyasha's fault! He just _had _to slice the youkai in half! Didn't he know the youkai multiplied when parts of it's body were severed? He even saw it himself!

_Stupid Inuyasha! _She thought with a frown.

She'd drained all her energy from healing Sango and Miroku's wounds, she could barely lift her bow. She couldn't fricken purify this thing _now_! They had been in a fight with Naraku beforehand, which is why she had needed to heal her companions. They'd been badly injured and infected with miasma. After 6 years of training, she was a very good miko. Not the 'If-you-have-youkai-blood-I'll-purify-you-on-the-spot' type, but still a very,very good miko. Purifying the miasma from their bodies and healing their wounds had taken a bit out of her. A bit that she couldn't give.

A vicious battle with Naraku, where they had almost died might she add, she had used up most of her energy training that day, perfecting what wasn't need to be perfected because it already was. The battled had taken the last of her strength. And _now_ she was _running _through the forest, using precious energy she couldn't spare.

Finally, after seemingly hours of fruitless running, she spotted a cave. _If I can make it there, I should be able to put up a barrier stable enough to last through the night. _She thought, panting from exhaustion.

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, "The jewel shard is in it's belly!" Inuyasha's body flew past her, smacking into a tree nearby. "Shit!" he cursed. He sped past again, running at the demon with increasing speed. "Bastard!" He spat, hacking away. A piece of gooey flesh landed near her foot. She made a face as it bubbled and popped, "Eeeeeewww." Inuyasha cursed ahead of her. He was swatted away like a fly, hurling past her and smacking into that __**same **__tree. He hopped up again, slicing away with renewed vigor._

_Kagome knocked an arrow, comforted by the calming thrum of power at her fingertips. __**Twang! **__She fired, watching with an angry expression as it only went through the blob-like youkai. It laughed at her, sounding disgustingly like loud slurping sounds. The youkai was just like a blob of nuclear waste. Only, demonized. The blob at her feet hissed and sizzled. "Inuyasha! The youkai's flesh is like acid!" She warned. He landed by her side, "No, Really?" He asked sarcastically. His Fire-rat was smoking and his hands were covered in minor burns. He charged again. "We should go get Miroku and Sango!" She called out to him. "No!" He shouted back, "We don't need em', I can take care of the scum on my own." Inuyasha said cockily_

_Kagome sighed, __**His cocky attitude is going to get us killed. **__Getting agitated Inuyasha snarled out, "Wind Scar!" As the smoke cleared away it revealed the youkai sliced clean in two. Inuyasha landed in front of her with Tetsusaiga hoisted over his shoulder, still transformed. _

_"Keh! And you doubted me wench?" He gave her a cocky smirk but it soon turned into a scowl. "Stubborn bitch, I aint weak." He growled, starting to rant. "We don't need Sango or the bouzo-" A movement behind him drew her attention away. "-even the brat could of-" It was the youkai. "-trust in my strength-" It was twitching! "-listening to me?" Inuyasha snarled in her face. "U-um. I... Inu...Inu-y..yasha?" She stuttered. "What?" He snapped. Her hand shook as she pointed. "Behind you." He turned just in time to get smacked in the face and away from her. Where there had once lain the remains of one youkai, now stood two. "Kagome!" The hanyou called out to her without looking back, "Run!"_

_And run she did._

_Unfortunately, one of the youkai followed her. Once again, unfortunately it was the one with the jewel shard._

Running to the cave, she discovered a green glowing barrier. _Oh gods, whoever's in there, please let me in. _She gently prodded the barrier, letting her aura brush against it. And to her surprise and delight, It wavered then dropped.

Youko kurama cursed himself, not only did he get injured but the arrow wouldn't come out! _Damned miko, I was merely curious. Such a prude. _He winced, feeling the miko ki spreading through his body, slowly and painfully purifying him. He panted, fresh blood oozing through his wounds. Who knew miko's could train in the art of the ninja? He hadn't. Several kunai had pierced him as he tried to flee. Her arrow had pegged his shoulder and It was in _deep. If I see another miko, it will be too soon. _He thought, frowning down as his blood soaked tunic. "And it's _extremely _difficult to get blood out of white!" He growled.

He groaned his power was waning, If he lost anymore he wouldn't be able to retain his humanoid form. He felt his barrier waver before he put more of his energy into it. He hissed as the miko energy numbed his arm, making it useless. It was spreading slowly, eating away at his strength. A clawed hand grasped the arrow, only to be zapped harshly, leaving the smell of burning flesh and one hell of an ache in his palm. He hissed and brought his hand to his face to inspect it. The flesh was torn and blackened. He felt it spreading into his shoulders, then to his lungs. He couldn't breathe. His chest tightened, constricting his lungs. _ I.. can't.. breathe.. _ Spots danced before his eyes but he forced them to stay open.

A tugging on his soul snapped him awake. _Someone is trying to invade my barrier. _He let his aura search out. _A miko? _He narrowed his eyes.

_Her intentions are pure, but she is afraid. _Feeling weak, his barrier wavered. _It is too late now. _ He felt his ki drain away returning him to his kitsune form. A silver light enveloped him. As it cleared a silver kitsune lay in his place. _Is this the end for me? _Was his last thought.

_**Translation**_

Miko: Priestess, Shrine maiden

Youkai: Demon

Ki: Power

Kitsune: Fox

Kunai: Ninja dagger


	2. Tending wounds and Inuyasha's sorrow!

_**Taking over Me**_

_**Summary- **__He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Chapter one: Tending wounds and Inuyasha's sorrow!_

Kagome's footsteps echoed in the cave as she entered, "Hello?" She called out.

Silence.

The miko sighed and closed her eyes. Using all the concentration she could muster, she placed a barrier at the entrance of the cave.

Nearing the middle of the stone haven, she dropped her pack with a muffled _Thunk,_ letting her back rest against the wall before dropping down into lotus position. _Inuyasha... _ She thought with worry.

_Her thighs screamed, her lungs aflame! _

_She had to run! _

_She ran with all her might, paying no heed to the twigs that scratched at her. None to quaking ground beneath her. She knew. If she turned now; her fate would be sealed. Her hideous yellow pack bounced behind her, the straps smacking her thighs hard enough to make her wince. It hindered her speed, but she couldn't drop it. She knew she'd need it later. Besides; it held everything she needed to survive, without it she would die. __**But with it I'm not doing much better, Oh Inuyasha, hurry! **__She pushed on. Branches and upturned roots littered the pathway she ran on. Every so often she would trip before righting herself and continuing._

_Soon enough, she stumbled upon a new clearing. A river ran through the path; The surrounding forest looked ominous in the setting sun._

_The trees shivered behind her, she was aware if she didn't choose the way now ; It would catch her. __**Across the river. **__She decided._

_The water was freezing. It felt as if hundreds of tiny daggers were pricking her, all at the same time. Her teeth chattered as she waded through the water. A loose rock beneath her made her lose her balance, causing her to fall backwards. __**I... can't breathe! **__She was drowning. She would occasionally float up, only to be pulled back down by the harsh current. An object met her blurred vision. She grabbed for it and with a rushed tug she was up. She coughed and sputtered, trying to get the water from her lungs. Her wheezed panting only made her raw throat hurt more. She clawed at the ground, her long nails leaving deep gouges in the their wake. She sensed it then, youkai; It was coming closer._

_She dizzily got to her feet, barely balanced as she was up and running again. She realized the demon was playing with her, floating in and out of her range to sense it. One second it would be uncomfortably close and then the next so far away she had to strain to sense it's youkai aura. "I am no one's toy," she whispered. She stopped. "Do you hear?" She called, " I am not one to be toyed with!" She could sense the amusement clouding it's aura at her proclamation. It was suddenly so close she could choke on it. She set off at a pace that was sure to wear her down. The weight of her pack bared down heavily on her, causing her several times to trip. _

_It was minutes later, as she tired, that the youkai was so suddenly upon her. "Shiiiikon!" It garbled in what could have been called a male voice. She could only guess, though. She did what any miko out of ki in her position would. She ran like hell. But by such a hurry she was in, she failed to notice the oncoming ledge ahead. The ground loose and likely to collapse to the rocky river below. _

_The youkai struck out reaching for the chain that held the Shikon but grabbing her shirt instead, the acid-like hands rapidly dissolved the fabric and sunk into her skin, burning through and letting blood flow. Kagome wanted that shrill sound to stop. She realized it was her. She..she was screaming. Whether it was out of pain from her injuries or terror out of the collapsing ground beneath her, she couldn't tell._

_It sounded so canine. Her yelp of pain when she hit the rocks below. But the pain ceased all coherent thought, nothing but agony remained. She would have been content to wash her pain away with her silent tears, if not for the demon behind her. Who was. . . currently breathing down her neck! Aiieee! She scrambled to get up and let out another pain filled yelp as her back protested, loudly._

_The drip of her own blood down her back made her cringe, she was numb from the pain now but soon it would fade. Kagome knew she would regret this constant running later. Over her pounding feet the sound of her blood hitting the earth could be heard. It was a hypnotic beat. _

_Pit. . . _

_pit pat. . _

_Pit. . . _

_pit pat. . _

_Pit. . . _

_Pit pat pat. . ._

_Her back, she knew, must have had a hole in it. Her shoulder was badly bruised and she thought to have torn a muscle. He chest and back had taken the brunt of the fall, with having the weight of her hideous yellow pack added on. Her ribs were bruised if the amount of ache coming from them was anything to go by. Her thighs were scraped, nothing too serious but that didn't mean they didn't sting like hell. She felt it then. The pulse, the pulse deep inside her. Her power. It was little, and would probably only take off a chunk. But it would do. Forcing her power into her hands she spun and blasted the youkai. It roared in it's own indistinguishable way and fell, half of it's body melted away. Kagome knew it wouldn't be down for long and took her chance to get a head start._

_She carefully scanned the new area, finding another forest not too far away. Had she not been running for her life, she would have stopped to admire the scenery. Would have stopped to smell the roses. As she entered the forest she almost choked on the youki, It was so strong. It was everywhere, seemingly living in the plants themselves. _

_---_

_"Ano, Shippo?" Kagome whispered. "Eh?" Shippo looked up. "What kind of kitsune are you?" She asked with a brilliant smile. He looked down. "I'm a fire kitsune, also known as a red kitsune." He sighed. "Shippo?" Kagome questioned, "What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing." He flashed his fangs in a cheeky grin. "I'm not one of the strongest kitsunes though, The strongest are the Silver kitsunes!" He informed her. "But all the Silver Kitsunes have been wiped out," He looked saddened. "Except one." He added. "One?" Kagome asked. "Yes, one. Youko Kurama the best thief ever known, him and his partner Kuronue are known throughout all Kitsune history, No! All Demon history!" Kagome smiled, he looked so excited. "Silver Kitsunes are known for plant manipulation," He said, with a mock serious face. Kagome grinned and pulled him into a headlock, giving him a playful noogie. "Q-. . . Quit it!" He said, laughter in his voice. _

_"Oh my goodness," She cooed, "Shippo you're so grown up, soon I won't even be able to hold you in my lap!" She laughed. Shippo growled playfully, "Quit it, ma'ma!" Kagome froze, shock evident on her face. Shippo scrambled off her lap. He looked shocked as well, but it was soon replaced with shame and tears. "I. . .I'm s-sorry, Kagome! It," He sniffled. "It just slipped out! I didn't mean to, please don't be mad!" Kagome sat there for a moment, her eyes softening. She looked into his teary eyes and as he made a move for escape she latched onto his arm. Surprise etched all over his face; he looked back at her. "No. . .," She whispered, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I. . .would like it," She hesitated, unsure if he wanted to hear this or not. "I would like it. If you called me. . . ma'ma." She looked up her eyes filled with happy tears. "R-really?" She nodded. "Really really." With a happy squeal he leapt into her arms. _

_Adjusting him on her lap, she cleared her throat, "Now, will you tell me more about the Silver kitsunes? Perhaps maybe why there's only one Silver kitsune left?" Shippo nodded merrily, content with his new ma'ma. "Silver kitsunes were hunted, every last one of them." He smiled at his mother's curious look, she could have been a kitsune with how she acted. "Why?" She questioned. "Because of their fur in their true form. Humans and Demons alike hunted them to make pelts." Kagome watched as his eyes filled with tears. 'Poor little guy, he's probably thinking of his father,' Her fists clenched, 'Damn them. The thunder brothers. If they weren't dead already I'd kill them again!' She shook her head, looking down at her kit she began to coo and rub his back, trying to comfort him. She searched for something to say, trying to get his father off his mind she said, "So, er, um. . . How did Youko Kurama escape?" Shippo shook his head, wiping his tears away with a little paw._

_"No one knows," He said. "There are lots of rumors though, some say he was banished from his clan and that's how he survived, others say no one could kill The King of Thieves." He grinned up at her, "I wish I could meet The King of Thieves!" She smiled. "Tell you what, Shippo. If I ever meet him I'll ask him to visit you." Shippo laughed, before whispering, "Be careful ma'ma, Kitsunes like pretty things, and often want to take them as their own." He pointed at her, "You're very beautiful ma'ma! I wouldn't want him to take you away." Kagome smiled, "Is that why you like me? Because I'm beautiful?" Shippo shook his head franticly. "No ma'ma, You're the nicest human I've ever met," She eyed him. _

_"Plus Miroku and Sango." He added sheepishly. "I love you mommy," He said seriously, "Not just because you're beautiful or kind, but because of who you are; I love you for who you are." Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling, "Oh Shippo!" She sobbed, burying her head in his soft hair. Uncomfortable with her tears he tried to cheer her up, "Kitsunes only like beautiful things, er, which is why I don't like Inuyasha!" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. To his relief she laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed until it hurt. "Oh Shippo," She giggled, "Inuyasha is a guy!" She laughed again. Shippo let out a relieved sigh. "Exactly, guys can't be beautiful." Kagome snorted, "Except Sesshoumaru." They shared a knowing look before bursting into giggles._

_- - -_

_Kagome smiled at the memory. She shook her head, now was not to time to go down memory lane. It was when she sensed the jewel shard moving within the demon that she took off in a sprint. She watched in awe as the plants flinched away from her. __**Is it my miko powers? **__She wondered. It seemed as if the trees themselves were moving out of her way. In the distance, she could spot a mountain. Hope sprung up in her heart. __**Please, **__She thought. __**Please let there be a cave and let it be empty! **__She ran on, increasing her speed to reach the mountain. As she neared it she did indeed notice a cave. Her face broke out into a hopeful smile._

A faint sound of dripping alerted her that a water source must be nearby. _Maybe I can take a bath? _ As she neared the sound, she gasped in surprise. This was _not _a water source! On top of a raised boulder lay an injured fox. She realized the sound had been the drip of blood on the rock below. _Wanna take a bath in that, Ka-go-me? _She felt disgusted with herself.

She walked forward with cautious steps, she didn't know this fox. It could be a trick. She knelt down beside the broken creature, her hand hovering over its fur. _Silver. _She noted. She scanned it for injuries, finding several kunai lodged in its back and an arrow deep in its shoulder blade. "You poor thing," She whispered, running gentle fingers through its reddened fur.

The miko sighed, her posture weakening with her own blood loss. "Well," she looked to the fox, "At least your not the only one." Referring to their wounds. The young woman stood, walking over to her pack near the entrance she brought it back and dropped it next to her patient.

"Dr. Higurashi, you're needed in room 15, Dr. Higurashi, room 15." She said, pretending to be on an intercom. She smiled and shook her head.

"Hmm," she intoned, "Let's get started." Rummaging through her bag she brought out her first aid kit. As she checked inside she noticed her dwindling supply of bandages and ointment. She looked up. "It looks like you'll be the only one bandaged." Shrugging her shoulders she set to work.

"First, we'll have to take out those weapons." She said, more to herself than her unaware patient. She reached for the plastic gloves, but thought better of it. _ Gloves are so unfeeling, I hate the texture on my skin when I go to the doctor. _ Instead, she grabbed the bandages and some healing salve Kaede had helped her make.

Kagome gasped at the amount of demonic ki emanating from the silky kitsune. _How did I not sense it beforehand? Is my energy being sapped so quickly? _ She straightened._ Nevertheless, I must heal him. . .err. . .or her. _ Looking down, she blushed an lifted a furry leg. Hurriedly she let go and flushed bright red, _Definitely a him! _She shook the embarrassmentoff knowing she couldn't waste time and let her patient bleed to death.

Her nervous fingers hovered over the first and closest kunai in the kitsune's back. She could feel the miko ki thrumming throughout the blade and knew that most likely every sharp object in the kitsune's body was filled with it. Flaring her ki to her hands, she pulled. It slid out easily enough, her miko powers adding to her strength. It was coated in a certain type of poison made by miko's to slow down a demon's healing rate.

Several kunai and lots of blood later. . .

Kagome sighed and dug through her pack. Clothes, pocky, clothes, ramen, clothes... Aha! She quickly pulled out a water bottle and a bowl.

With a mournful look down at her haori, she slipped it off. She didn't have anymore washcloths and couldn't waste the bandages for cleaning.

She shivered and hissed, the cool air of the cave affecting her barely concealed torso.

It was when she began tearing the cloth, that the pain assaulted her. She doubled over and by doing so, caused even more pain to herself.

"Oh. . ." She moaned. The wound on her back had opened again. She could feel the warmth of her blood sliding down her spine. Pushing away her pain she went back to work. She tore at her top, tearing it into thick misshapen squares. Cracking open the water bottle she poured it into the bowl and set a piece of cloth in it. She set her make-shift washcloth's in two separate piles: One for washing and one for drying. Picking up a piece she began the tiresome task of wiping the blood away.

It was several minutes later, as her hand, glowing with miko ki reached for the arrow; that her patient opened his eyes. The only thought she could conjure up was a long, drawn-out. . .

_Shit._

_**O.o.O.o.O**_

_SLAM! _

"Damnit," Pant. Pant. "Fuck!" Inuyasha jumped up again, the dark color of his blood blackening his haori. He thrust his sword in front of him, shifting his weight to hold his sword properly. "Die!" He snarled, his eyes darkening with his growing anger and worry; Worry for Kagome.

"Wind Scar!" The explosion of his attack roared in his ears; overlapping the sound of his pounding heart. "KAGOME!" He leapt up as the dust cleared, not even looking back to check if the demon was truly dead. The trees blurred together to form a streak of green as he flew through the forest leaping from tree to tree to try and catch up to his miko. He paused to sniff the air, catching her scent heading south. He took of in another hasty sprint searching desperately for his friend. Yes, friend. Even though he treated her badly, he noted with guilt, he was her friend. Who couldn't like a miko such as herself, with her debonair smile and vivid blue eyes. She could befriend even the deadliest of youkai.

It was her scent that cleared all coherent thought. Blood. And lot's of it. Not just any blood; Her's. "K'gome. . .," He sped up, locking onto her scent,her blood. Tears blurred his vision as his chest constricted in fear. _Please, gods, please. . .let her be okay. _

As he landed in the clearing below he felt his stomach flop. The scent ended here. She was nowhere in sight. Damn. . .

Damn his human night! His senses were dulling and he didn't know if she was even alive. Pieces of rock crumbled under his feet. Looking down below he could scent a rapid river, her scent gone. He could see the smear of blood at the bottom, where the river had most likely dragged her frail body.

She was dead; He knew it. No mortal could have survived that fall and with an injury as well.

"Kagome." He dropped to his knee's in despair. "Kagome. . .," He gasped again. "KAGOME!" His voice echoed three times before coming back to him.

"You stupid girl!" He cried, "Why? Why did you have to go and die?!" His tears turned to rage, his fist pounding into the rock below him. "Stupid WENCH!" He panted. Slumping down he whimpered, "You're. . .you're not stupid, or ugly. I was lying." He took a breath. "I was lying the whole time. When I called you ugly, what I really meant to say was, you're beautiful." He smiled weakly. "And," A watery laugh, "-when I called you stupid, I felt stupid. Because, you're so smart, Kagome, so smart. You're too good to die like this; here in this time. Y-you should die a wrinkled old hag, back in your time and. . .sur-. . surrounded by family." He fell forward with his face resting against the cooling ground.

"Inuyasha?" A feminine voice asked gently. A small hand on his shoulder. "K-kagome?" He asked hoarsely. For a second he almost believed; almost. "No." The voice answered. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango. "Kagome's gone." He replied. "Gone? Back to her time? What did you do this time?" The voice was teasing, and he _hated_ it. "She's gone!" He yelled in his rage and agony. "What do you mean by _'Gone' _?" Inuyasha bared his teeth, "She's Gone. She's _dead_,Sango!" The slayer turned away with shocked eyes.

"No. . ," Sango cried breathily. "No, no, no!" She turned towards him. "This is your fault. All your fault!" She beat against his chest with weakening blows. He simply wrapped his arms around her. He deserved it. He let their friend die. Moments later Sango lay limp and sobbing in his arms.

"It's. . .your fault." She hiccuped.

He bowed his head, "I know."

Kilala's mournful mews were lost on them.

_**Amarioko: **__Hmm, I'm not sure if this was as good as the first chapter. Tell me what you think, Is it good enough? I hope so. Thankies! _


	3. Too soon

_**Taking over Me**_

_**Summary- **__He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Chapter Two: Too soon_

_Higurashi, Kagome_

_Beloved Friend _

_Shikon Guardian_

_Village Miko_

Miroku stood next to Inuyasha, Sango sobbing in his arms, her tears soaking through the dark purple material of his robes.

Her sobbing was the only thing keeping the deafening silence at bay.

Inuyasha's teeth clenched, her harsh sobs, the saline of her tears; It reminded him. So much, too much, of Kagome. How many times had Kagome cried for him; because of him? Too many times to count. He had searched, long and hard, but in vain. He couldn't find her. He wouldn't give up, he'd find her if it was the last thing he did! He wouldn't let her go like he did Kikyou! This grave would not stay here.

He would destroy it himself. She would come back alive and safe, telling them about her crazy journey and all the new friends she'd made.

His eyes filled with tears, he would not cry. He would not cry!

Sango fisted her hands in Miroku's robes. She would occasionally choke out, "She was too young," Or "Why her? She was the strongest of all of us," then continue a much louder fit of sobs. Her tears disturbed Miroku greatly, never had he seen his beloved cry such a harsh way as this, not even for her brother, Kohaku.

"What's going on?" A childish voice whimpered, innocent eyes staring at the scene with confusion and fear.

Miroku's grip tightened on his staff, his eyes darkening. It was such an innocent question, one that caused even more pain.

Inuyasha's hands clenched so hard he drew blood.

Sango looked up quickly her eyes clouding over with a new batch of tears. "Shippo!" She ran to him, kneeling and hugging him to her. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I'm sorry. . .," Her voice was a whimper. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Sango." Shippo whispered, a small paw raising to rest on her back as he tried, in vain, to comfort her. "Everything is going to be okay." He cringed when she cried louder, harsher. "No It's not!" She yelled loudly, "Kagome's gone and she's never coming back!" Shippo gasped. "Wh-what?" Sango clutched him tighter but he struggled and stumbled away from her. "What happened?" He asked, looking at the group, one by one.

Sango buried her face in her hands, her tears ever flowing.

Miroku gripped his staff, his dark hair covering his eyes.

Inuyasha was no better.

"What happened to ma'ma?!" Shippo shouted, his eyes flaming with anger and burning with building tears. "She's DEAD!" Inuyasha bellowed back. Shippo shrunk away, his eyes wide.

_She's DEAD! _

_DEAD!_

_Dead. . ._

It sunk in, his mother was dead. "No." Denial. "No. . .," He stumbled back, falling to the ground below. "NO!" Inuyasha stormed up to him in anger. "YES! She's dead you idiot, I killed her!" Sango looked at him with wide eyes, "Y-you?" He shook his head. " I might has well have, I couldn't save her, Don't you understand? I might as well killed her myself!" His eyes filled with tears he had held back too long, on the verge of spilling over. "I let her die, just like I let kikyou die!"

Shippo stood up in a rush. "She's not Kikyou!" Inuyasha stepped back but then his eyes burned; his anger at a high, "I know! She was Kagome!"

"Then why didn't you tell her that!"

Inuyasha Inhaled sharply.

_**O.o.O.o**_

Youko stirred, his senses screaming _Danger! _His eyes snapped open, meeting with shocked cerulean orbs. He jumped up, snarling and gnashing his teeth. She held up her hands, waving them in a calming way, "Whoa, boy. I mean you no harm." His snarling died down as he took in her scent, taking no notice how his muscles relaxed and his eyes drooped. He smelt no deceit, that was strange coming from a human. But then, there was something off about her scent. He couldn't place it.

It was when he made a move to flee that the pain came back to him. It washed over him in such a great wave he fell to the floor, his limbs swept out under him. He let out a pained mew, sounding much like a cat. Paying no mind to her own wounds as he just noticed them, bleeding profusely, the girl rushed to his side. "Oh no," She said gently, worriedly. "You opened your wounds again." Her voice washed over him, numbing his pain if only for just a moment. She reached towards him again, her hand glowing with her miko ki. He let out a weak growl and tried to stand. "No, please stay still." Her other hand reached for him but he bit her. His sharp canines sank into her soft flesh and she gasped in pain.

"Ah!" She cried out, yanking her hand away and cradling it to her chest. Tears gathered in her eyes. _Why can't anything be easy for me? _She tried to will the tears away, but the dam broke, her tears spilling over her cheeks in twin rivers. "I only want to help you!"

Youko froze. Her. . . Help him? He stared at her for hours it seemed, but in reality it was only a few minutes, before he lowered himself to the ground. Blood from freshly torn wounds pooled around him, staining his fur once more.

The miko sighed, taking a strip of cloth and wrapping her hand in it before getting back to work. "I'm sorry," She whispered, petting his fur gently. He made a small cute noise, like a grunt. "Kawaii," She cooed blushing softly. "Now," She started, her hand glowing once more, "I just want to take the arrow out, okay?" She explained as he snarled in warning. His eyes narrowed in distrust before he nodded curtly. Sure, she could purify him. Sure, he could die right here, right now, but wasn't he dying already? How much worse could it get?

Much, much worse.

_**Riiip!**_

He was on fire! He snarled and thrashed and kicked; and snarled some more, but the miko would not leave him be. She took those damned lovely hands, now stained in his blood, and grabbed a cloth, dipping it into a bowl of liquid. She pressed it firmly against his wound, soaking up all the blood. He calmed. So she wasn't going to purify him yet? Interesting.

"I'll take care of you," She soothed, combing her fingers through his fur. "I'll take care of you, at least until you get better." She said then whispered more to herself then him, "Or until Inuyasha comes and gets me, _If_ he comes at all." She frowned.

Youko's interest was peaked, Inuyasha eh? Who was this Inuyasha she spoke of? A friend, or perhaps a lover? He shook away the sickened feeling in the pit of his stomach, she had to be mated. Or... what do humans call it? Ah yes, betrothed. Though he had not seen her face, he assumed she at least had some beauty to her. She had such a soothing voice, it wouldn't match for her face to look repulsing.

He shivered as she poured cold water on him, rinsing the blood away. She apologized and he wondered why. Why, why was she helping him, apologizing for something so meaningless as a shiver? What was she? No ningen was this kind.

"My names Kagome," She said, "What's yours?" She giggled. "Silly me, asking that question when I know you can't answer. You're in your youkai form, right?" He stared at her with surprised eyes, she. . was so _friendly_. Who ever heard of a miko being kind to the very things they were supposed to detest? Let alone kill? He hadn't, and he was the great Youko Kurama! Feared by humans and demons alike, he'd traveled throughout japan and beyond, and yet; and yet he had never heard of a miko such as she. This _Kagome_ as she deemed herself, was obviously the odd one out, the very first and most likely last of her kind.

As he took his first look upon her face he nearly gasped. She was beautiful. Sure, he'd seen better, but it wasn't just her looks that captivated him. She shined with such purity it nearly blinded him. Never had he seen one with a light such as hers. Every living thing had a little bit of darkness dwelling inside it. But this miko, she shined with a purity greater than that of a newborn babe.

That's when he saw it, dangling in a jar around her neck a silver chain held it in place.

The Shikon no Tama!

As darkness began to cloud his vision again it hit him.

_If I see another miko, it will be too soon._

_**Amarioko: **_Hmmm. I don't know. Ugh, I always think every chapter after the first is horrible! Is this normal? Do all authors go through this or is it just me? Sigh Anyways, there you go. Another, chapter, hope it was good.

_**Translation**_

Miko: Priestess, Shrine maiden

Youkai: Demon

Ningen: Human

Hanyou: Half demon

Shikon no Tama: Jewel Of Four Souls

Kawaii: Cute, adorable


	4. Prudish Miko

_**Taking over Me**_

_**Summary- **__He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Chapter Three: Prudish Miko_

Youko Kurama was not an Idiot.

Curious, yes. Playful? Most definitely! He was a Kitsune; it was his nature to be playful and mischievous.

But an Idiot?

Most certainly not!

But that didn't explain why he felt like an idiot at this very moment.

Confused?

Let's go back to. . .about an hour and a half ago.

- - -

Youko Kurama was curious. Curiosity was his nature. But it also led to a lot of trouble.

Miko's. What was it about them? Did they stay pure forever? Were they immortal like he?

He watched from his perch in the trees as the miko below played with the village children. She was a pretty little thing with brown eyes and dark black hair, but a stern aura flowed about her. He smirked as she scolded a naughty child._The brat deserved it._

She suddenly tensed and reached for her bow, shooing the children away. The children seemed hesitant but did as she bid them. Once all the children were gone she called out to him. "Come out, Demon!"

He grinned foxily and hopped down.

She nocked an arrow and pointed. "Explain." He chuckled and stepped closer. She raised her bow and charged her arrow.

"I merely wish for you to answer some questions that have been plaguing me." He was in no hurry to be purified. She lowered her bow with the arrow held loosely between her fingers, ready to fire at any moment.

"Do you humans have to stay pure to be miko's?" She seemed confused, so he elaborated.

Mistake number one.

"Are you a virgin?" A tick in her eye should have been his first warning. But he continued on. Poor sap. "Do you stay pure if you're ravished?" He gave a seductive smile. "Or do you need to stay a virgin to keep your powers?" The tick turned into a full blown twitch.

His charm didn't work on this miko, obviously.

Ah, what harm could she do to him anyway? She was a mere miko and he was the great Youko Kurama! The King of Thieves! He was almost unstoppable. Key word: almost.

Mistake number two: Never underestimate your opponent.

_Thunk! _Youko ducked as she lashed out, a kunai embedding itself in the tree behind him. "Woman! Are you mad? That could have hurt me." He raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest. This miko was insane. Didn't she know that once you made Youko Kurama your enemy it stayed that way? Did she have a death wish? Obviously so.

The miko was mad, no. Furious! How dare that. . .that wretched _demon! _Questioning the purity of a miko was a grave insult and she would make sure he regretted it! "Exactly what I had in mind, Demon. Now die!" With a flick of the wrist she let her arrow fly, watching with satisfaction as it hit it's intended mark.

He had never felt pain such as this. Purification was something he would wish to never experience again. With a hiss he jerked his hand away from the arrow shaft and watched in morbid fascination as his skin blackened with the miko's purity. _So this is the power of a miko. _

He frowned and turned a frosty glare on the insufferable wench that dared harm him. "You've signed your death warrant, wench."

"At the risk of sounding childish, You started it!" The miko snuffed. He, being the mischievous kitsune he was, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Despicable cur!" With that she hurled something he'd never expected from a miko. Kunai. They pierced his flesh with surprising force and he wondered vaguely how. _How did she hit me? Has my power drained at such a rate that my speed has become impaired? _ Deciding that these theories could be examined in his cave, where he was safe, away from psychotic miko's wielding kunai, warm and safe away in his hideout, and did he mention away from kunai wielding psychotic wenches?

...Where was I? Oh yes!

"I assure you. You will regret making me your enemy, miko."

He fled. And the pissed off Miko screamed after him. He'd never known miko's to curse. I suppose you learn something new every day.

- - -

Now tucked safely away in his cave, Youko thought. Or... he would have been thinking if he wasn't in such excruciating pain that was purification.

He felt such a fool.

His plants would not work for him. The most he could do to protect himself was use his youki to create a barrier around his cave.

"Is this how the great King of thieves will die?" He questioned the emptiness of his cave. He chuckled bitterly and listened intently as it echoed around him. "Such a way to depart; it is most disgraceful." A sharp bolt of pain caused him to grimace and he spoke once more, "If only my father could see me now. Oh how he would react. First he would laugh, then he'd spit at me and tell me I was pathetic. A disappointment to the silver clan he would always say. Ha!" He grinned a little, lost in childhood memories and old bitter thoughts.

_"Get up!" A boy of what looked to be five years looked up with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Father." The man, now known as the boys father, sneered. "You're pathetic! When I was your age I was already off hunting with my kin, why is it you cannot harness this simple task?" The boy whimpered from his place on his knees and curled in on himself. ". . .It's hard." _

_His father flashed his fangs. "You are of pure silver blood! And yet!" The boy flinched. "And yet you cannot harness the power of the rose." The ancient kitsune looked down his nose at the whip by his son's slippered feet. "A whip is a weapon not meant for a kitsune." _

_Youko looked up, "B...but I heard around the clan that the Inu's have used the whip as a lethal weapon, Father." A harsh bark of laughter met his statement and he cringed for the blow soon to come. It did. He bit his tongue to keep the yelp of pain at bay. _

_"The Inu clan are not Kitsune!"_

_His father never was one for weakness and he, out of all of the kitsune clan, was the weakest. Being his father's son and being the weakest was not tolerable. While the other kits were out playing and having fun, he was training to take over after his father. _

_"Father," Youko started in his small voice. "Hm? What is it boy? Speak up!" Youko looked down and his shoulders slumped with his sigh. _

_"...Nothing, Father. I'm sorry." _

Youko scowled. If his father wasn't dead he would have killed him himself. His father had thought himself so powerful. _Obviously he wasn't powerful enough to fend off hunters. _He mused as he raked his fingers through the pelt underneath him. Suddenly he tensed. There was an energy that wasn't his own lurking around in his forest at a remotely fast pace. And it was headed toward his cave.

With a determined air he stood from his slumped position and made his way out of all the hidden passages in his lair to the very front of the cave where the wall gave in to his treasury. His chamber was in the very back, right next to his treasury. It was where he kept things of value. Things he stole.

It was when he reached the beginning of the large cave it happened. He stumbled. With a pained grunt he landed on a pedestal and watched as his blood puddled beneath him. He growled and reached for the glowing arrow shaft only to be staved off by the pure energy once more. Little did he know that his power was not being drained by the arrow itself but the kunai embedded deep in his skin.

"Blasted miko!" He growled as he writhed on the cold stone.


	5. Keade's wisdom and Inuyasha's idiocy

_**Taking over Me**_

_**Summary- **__He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Chapter Four: Keade's wisdom and Inuyasha's idiocy_

Keade seemed strangely amused as he told her what happened.

Didn't the old hag care that Kagome was dead? He'd thought that they had a bond or some shit like that. Guess he was wrong. He scowled down at the aged miko, wondering why she was looking at him like that. "What's so funny, ya old bat?"

Keade only gave him a strange smile. "Ye are a fool Inuyasha. Did ye not know that your subjugation necklace binds ye to Kagome?" Inuyasha scowled then scoffed, " 'Course I know! How else would the wench be able to sit me all the. . .time." His voice weakened as he replied. His ears drooped as he thought about Kagome. She would never sit him again. The thought of her never sitting him again made him happy but her being dead ruined that. If she was alive. . . Tears pooled in his eyes.

He told Keade, knowing that the miko would never tell a soul. "If Kagome was alive I'd let her sit me every fucking day!" Keade was even more amused. So overcome with grief he hadn't looked at things rationally. She was surprised Miroku hadn't realized this fact yet. Kagome was still bound to Inuyasha with his prayer beads. Since the necklace was still intact the younger miko was indeed alive.

On the other hand, if it was broken. . . Keade frowned, she didn't want to think such things. But. . .nevertheless, "I'll hold ye to that Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Keade glared at him with her good eye. "I said, I'll hold ye to that. Kagome is not dead." Inuyasha was by her side in an instant.

Clawed hands clenched in the folds of her haori as he shook her. "What are you saying? Is Kagome still alive?" He shook harder, "Answer me!" Keade glared and held up a hand for his patience. "Aye. Kagome is alive. The beads are proof, If she were dead the beads would have broken." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gave her a fanged grin. "Thanks old hag!" With that he was out the door.

"Inuyasha, I will hold ye to that promise." With a strange grin on her face, Keade went back to stirring her stew.

- - -

Shippou stared at the stone gravemarker with blank green eyes. With a small, trembling paw he traced the name engraved on it.

_Higurashi, Kagome _

A small smile came to his face as he stared at it, thinking of fond memories and happy times.

He then read the words underneath her name, and a frown creased his brow.

_Beloved Friend _

_Shikon Guardian_

_Village Miko_

_What If. . . _he mused, _What if she wasn't The Guardian? Would. . . she still be alive? _His clawed fingers curled and he banged his tiny fist on the grave. _It's too late now. She. . .she's gone. Ma'ma. . . _

Tears filled his large, emerald eyes as he thought about his second mother. _Ma'ma. . . . ._

He threw his head back and wailed, "MA'MA!!"

- - -

Sango paused in polishing her hiraikotsu. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she sat for a few moments. She slumped forward all of the sudden, bursting in to bodywracking sobs. _Why did you leave me all alone? You were all I had left. . . Kagome, why did you have to leave? _

Miroku stared at her from his place across the fire. Looking down at the polishing rag in his hand he sighed with worry. Rising from his position on the floor he made his way over to the weeping Sango, sitting himself behind her and drawing her attention. "Mir.. .Miroku? Wh.." She sniffled. "Shh," he hushed, gripping her by the shoulders and guiding her back to fit against his chest. They sat like that for a while, him rubbing her arms in a soothing fashion as she sobbed into her hands. "You weep, yet I know not why."

Sango's head snapped up, any traces of relaxation she'd shown gone. "Kagome is dead, Miroku." He winced, only ever hearing her use a tone like that when speaking of her brother. He schooled his features into a gentle smile, the grief he'd been pushing off threatening to consume him. "We know not for sure," he tried to convince. Whom he was trying to convince, he didn't know.

"All we have to go by is a smear of blood near the riverbed, Sango. For all we know, Kagome is very much alive but also very lost. Perhaps she is off somewhere searching for us, hm?" He stared down into her teary eyes, feeling very much like crying himself.

"I'm. . .sorry," She whispered suddenly. He looked down at her, running his gloved hand through her unbound hair. "What ever for, love?" She replied with traces of fresh tears in her voice, "It. . .it's just that I don't think I can take anymore, Miroku."

She whipped around so fast, Miroku sat stunned even as her arms wrapped around him when she began sobbing into his chest, "Kagome. . . She's the only person I have left!"

Miroku stared down at the goddess in his arms, confused at why she'd think such a thing. "You're wrong."

"Huh?" She wiped her tears with the back of her arm. He gripped her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "You're wrong," he repeated. "How am I wrong?" She whispered brokenly, looking down at her lap. "You're not alone." Tipping her chin up, he gave her a soft smile. "I'm here," She looked up at him with such surprise, a charming blush adorning her cheeks with tears still clinging to her lashes like translucent jewels.

He couldn't resist.

He kissed her.

She'd tensed as their lips met. He feared the moment would have been lost to a slap to the face, but instead of striking him she'd clung to him. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and she kissed him desperately, seeking the comfort he could offer her and recieving his own in return.

_I'm here. _He promised. _Always._

- - -

Kagome looked up from her place hovering over the unconcious kitsune, a bandaged hand raising to rest above her heart. _This pain. . .are you guys doing okay without me? _

A soft yip interrupted her thoughts and she jumped. She looked down to meet concerned gold eyes. "Oh, you're awake." She wiped away trailing tears and gave a weak laugh, "I'm fine, it's. . .it's just my back hurts!" She said quickly, which wasn't a lie. Her back did really hurt from leaning over the little guy and healing him. The fox obviously didn't believe her if she judged by his narrowed eyes and annoyed snort. "No, really! I'm fine." She waved her hands in her face and gave a strained smile.

She gasped as something warm plopped into her lap, looking down to the the kitsune walking in a circle to find a comfortable spot. He laid down, only to get back up a minute later to give a soft yip. She blinked down at him and gave a confused, "Huh?" He yipped again, placing his paws on her thighs and giving her new miko hakama a tug with his teeth, careful not to rip the fabric. "Oh!" She finally got it, cuddling the kitsune in her arms and walking over to her pack to pull out her sleeping bag. Seeing as she couldn't roll out her sleeping bag with only one hand, she put her patient down near her still bulging pack and rolled out the bag.

Youko was fascinated with this miko's odd treasures. First that yellow monstrosity, which seemed to produce tons of items and still be full, and now the strange sleeping mat she owned. He cocked his head to the side and stared as the miko leaned down to pull the strange, stretchy bindings off the odd looking mat. The mat itself was made of a type of material that he, Youko Kurama, had never seen before. By the sound it made when she stretched it out, it seemed the type of material rain would slide off of and not soak into.

_How bizzare, _he thought with a wagging tail. _When this is all over, I must find out what it's made from and have one of my own designed for my chamber. _He looked up as the miko stooped in front of him, stretching out her arms and pulling him into her warm embrance. Had he been a cat demon, he could have purred. But being a kitsune, he did not. He had his kitsune pride to uphold, ya know! Taking a deep inhale from his place in the miko's arms, he melted.

Kagome looked down as the fox went limp in her grip, scared for a moment she'd hurt him. She looked down at the fox, now cradled, limp, in her arms.

_I will not purr. _Youko tried to resist. He was a fox, not a cat! Mustering all the resistance he could he almost quieted the rumble threatening to escape, but then those nimble fingers had to scratch behind his furred ears. _Nooo, my weakness! _

He purred.

- - -

Night was closing in. The sky a mix of purples, pinks, and reds, the village quiet. Even the forest was mostly silent, only the peaceful chirp of the crickets and the rustle of the leaves as the wind swept by let him know sound still existed. Without Kagome around to talk to, everything just seemed so. . . quiet. Too quiet.

_"Then don't ask me!" _

_She did try to kill you. I know that now. But. . ._ His claws bit into his palms as he clenched his teeth.

_"She can't be trusted! She tried to kill you, are you willing to take the risk of her pinning you to a tree again?!"_

_I need her. She's the only one that can sense you now. _Inuyasha frowned, looking towards the sinking sun from his perch on the Goshinboku. _Where are you, Kagome? I can't smell you anymore. Your scent. . . It's gone._

He'd searched all day. All attempts proved in vain, he could not find her. He tracked her scent down the river where she'd been dragged, only to find it disappeared under the water and did not return. His only hope lay in the beads around his neck. _Never thought I'd find comfort in this damned thing, _He thought with a wry grin as he fingered the beads around his neck.

Making a decision he stood from his perch and landed into a slow walk, kicking up dirt as he hit the ground. A familiar sound met his ears and he followed the glow slithering beyond the trees. With one last backward glance at the orange orb on the horizon he set off.

And as he entered the clearing where he knew she'd be, they locked eyes.

Kikyou.

_"...are you willing to take the risk of her pinning you to a tree again?!"_

_Kagome, I'm sorry. . . But If this will help me find you, it's worth the risk. _


	6. Helping Hands

_**Taking over Me**_

_**Summary- **__He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers....He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Chapter_ _Five: Helping hands_

_Kikyou. _

There she sat, her back resting against the tree she reclined in, the lights of souls waiting to be absorbed into her body giving her an almost angelic glow.

But he knew better now.

"Inuyasha," The undead miko did not greet him, merely said his name. "What has occurred that would make you come, seeking my aid?" The undead miko tilted her head, hair pooling over her shoulder as she stroked the scales of one of her many soul gatherers.

The undead miko paused, and he could feel her aura brush against him and fan out into the night. "The girl. My reincarnation is missing."

Inuyasha nodded, a frown on his face. "Kagome."

Kikyou gave a cold smile. "What could you possibly possess, that would make me, want to help you?"

Inuyasha put a hand to his chest, right over his heart and said, "My life." Kikyou frowned. "Why would I want what I already have?"

Inuyasha forced a grin. "Don't give me that, Kikyou. You know Kagome would have never let you."

The former Shikon no miko scowled and hissed, "Yes, such a meddlesome girl."

Inuyasha eyes softened. "You still want it, don't you?" Kikyou seemed to calm, her eyes closing and a deep sigh escaping her lips. "I do."

Kikyou flicked her wrist and her soul gatherers wrapped around her, carrying to from her place in the tree to set her, gently, on the ground.

Inuyasha tensed, the last time she'd been this close she'd tried to kill him. "Kikyou." The miko looked at him. It was almost as if she could read his heart, see into his very soul.

Her hand touched his, resting over his pounding heart. She drew back, still within reach, but so far away. "You do realize, Inuyasha, that now is not the time to go searching for her. Naraku is on the rise, and grows stronger still. The time of battle will soon be upon us. Are you ready?"

He gave a curt nod.

She reached for him again. "I wonder, had it been different, had that girl, no, had Kagome been made of bone, ash, and graveyard soil, and I of flesh and blood, would you still give your life for her safety?" _Inuyasha, you are noble, but still such a fool. My reincarnation no longer loves you as she once did. You have waited too long, and now... _

"Yes." _Kikyou, I still love you. Why can't you see that? Yes, I love Kagome, too. But I could never give her what she wants... What she deserves. Unconditional love. I can't give that to her. _

_I'll always be in love with you. I've never stopped. Kikyou..._

Her cool fingers touched his cheek, a ghost of a lover's caress. And, oh how he ached for the callouses he knew should be there; for her warmth, the overpowering scent of herbs that always surrounded her, and even scent of blood of the demons she had slain.

"Inuyasha...," _Had I not died, had the fates not been against us, had I known it was not you that betrayed me... Would it be different now? If our love had not been torn asunder, would I have told you how I felt? How even now, I cannot stop myself from feeling. Inuyasha, I love you still. _

She sighed and turned away, the loss of his body heat chilling her to the core. "I will help you, however...."

---

Youko was startled awake as the miko gave a hearty, body wracking sneeze. He craned his neck stared up at her from his place on her lap , noting her flushed face and the sheen of sweat on her skin. Now that he noticed, her skin did seem over heated. _Why hadn't I noticed earlier? Are you unwell, my lovely miko? Why do you not tend to your own wounds? _

"Oh, sorry," The miko said in a rough voice before clearing her throat and sniffling. "Did I sneeze on you?" He huffed, wondering if the woman-child always put everyone else before her. Kagome, thinking she had offended him, apologized again.

_Silly girl, you have not offended me. If only I could maintain my humanoid form long enough to make a remedy for your illness. A healing salve for your wounds.... _

Youko let loose a hearty sigh, wishing he could do more for this rare flower than be her lap warmer. He bit back a whine as she scraped her nails behind his ears then down his back..._ Ohhhh, yes. Right there. No, no, to the left. Farther, farther.... Yeeeeessssss. Aaaah, that's the spot. _The fox blinked back into focus realizing he'd allowed himself to become distracted.

_Curses! How will I ever finish my train of thought with her hands all over me?! _Youko didn't want admit how much he _didn't _mind.

Kagome yawned and tried for a stretch only to stop short as her back protested, loudly. She bit her lip until it bled holding back the scream that wanted to escape her lips from the pain just stretching caused her. Youko's head snapped up at the scent of fresh blood. His eyes widened as the miko seemed to teeter back and forth in her seated position. From the way she was swaying, he knew he didn't have much time before she fell and hurt herself. For the first time he cursed having his lair in a cave such as this. The miko could possibly hit her head and severely harm herself.

Though his shoulder and arm hardly supported his own weight as it was now, his wounds just closed from resting on her warm lap, it had to be done....

And even though his energy was hardly up to par, he would have to do what was needed to ensure the health of the miko he was now indebted to.

Youko closed his eyes and concentrated. Imagining his body in his mind's eye. His kitsune features morphing into something different. He imagined his paws stretching and the bones snapping to lengthen and form into hands. He pictured his snout shrinking and smoothing out to form a human face. He could feel his body changing to form his will. The kitsune thief took deep breathes as his ki engulfed him.

Youko transformed.

- - -

Shippou opened his eyes to Keade's one worried brown. He sat up, the cloth Keade was using to cool his head falling into his lap. "Keade? What happened?" The old miko sat back from her hunched position, turning to stir the stew over the fire. It seemed she always had something cooking when they came to see her. Shippou gave a strained smile, his cheeks aching with dried tears and just the hurt of smiling when he knew _she _would never smile again.

"Ye fainted. I found ye laying by the grave marker." Shippu flinched. _Grave marker. Her grave. How long was I out there? _As if on cue, Shippou's stomach gave a loud gurgle, telling him he'd been out there for quite a while if he was this hungry. Keade used a large spoon Kagome had given her to dish out some stew into a bowl for him. Shippou thanked her as she handed him his bowl. He stared down into the murky liquid. Picking up his chopsticks he ate slowly, thinking of a time not too long ago when he was sharing his meal with the whole family.

Shippou blinked back tears, his eyes burning just at the thought of crying again.

Yes, they were his family. Kagome was like his mother. Sango was like his aunt and Miroku his uncle. Keade was his grandmother. Kilala was his constant companion. She was the only other full demon in the group he could relate with. Inuyasha... Inuyasha would be his older brother. He could no longer see Inuyasha filling the role as "father"as he'd wished before. Inuyasha hadn't taken care of Kagome, and in Shippou's mind that meant he was not fit to take the place of father figure.

_Kagome.... Ma'ma...._

Keade watched as the young kitsune broke down in tears once again. The poor child's pain had gone on long enough. She would tell him.

_"Keade... Don't tell the others, okay? I know they're all upset but I don't know what shape Kagome will be in when I find her?"_

_Keade frowned. "Ye intend to withhold the truth from thy companion's Inuyasha? That is not very wise. They will be very upset when they find out."_

_Inuyasha scowled. Couldn't this old bat understand what he was trying to do? Keh! No one understood him at all._

_"If we tell them and Kagome is hurt badly, it would only make them worry." Keade frowned some more and gave a deep sigh, relenting. "Very well, Inuyasha. I shall not tell them for now." Inuyasha slumped with relief. "However, Inuyasha," He tensed again. "Should I see fit to tell them, I shall not withhold information." Inuyasha gave a fond smirk, "Fine, ya old bat."_

"Shippou, stop thy tears. Kagome still lives." Shippou's brain tried to process that sentence and one it did, he stopped breathing all together. "Wh-what? Kagome-Ma'ma is still alive?! How... How do you know?" Keade felt bad for keeping it from him for so long. She supposed she would have to the the others as well. Perhaps Shippou would tell them.

"As long as Inuyasha's prayer bead's remain intact Kagome is still alive. If she were dead, they would have no purpose. The necklace would break as the beads would lose their power."

Shippou's eyes now took up most of his face in his shock. Kagome was still alive? She wasn't dead like he'd been told? She was really, truly alive? He had to tell Sango and Miroku!

Keade's one good eye followed the kitsune as he scampered out of her hut, obviously excited and off to tell the rest of his family. Inuyasha would be rather angry when he found out.

The old miko turned back to her stew. Oh well.

- - -

_**Amarioko: **__I know it's been forever, I'm sorry. Life drags on, ya know? I finally sat down today and finished this chapter. Please forgive meee! There isn't alot of Kagome-Youko interaction in this chapter and I'm sorry! But I will make up for it in the next chapter! I hope Youko's overwhelming cuteness in his kitsune form makes up for it? Um... The plot thickens? _


	7. Healing Plants and Emotions

_**Taking over Me**_

_**Summary- He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

_**Chapter Six : **Healing plants and Emotions**  
**_

_Kagome x Youko__  
_

Youko hit the ground in a mad dash once his transformation finished. He was behind her in a flash, his hands bracing against her back to lean her against his bare chest. In his haste for transformation he hadn't the strength to conjure the tunic he usually wore. He wore only his white hakama, his chest and feet left bare to conserve energy. Sucking in a pained breath through his teeth, he hoisted the lovely woman-child into his arms.

Youko hurried through the diversion part of his domain, the part that drove humans and demons alike away from his lair. With his youki he brushed against the barriers hiding his treasury and beyond that, his personal chambers.

Paying no mind to the blood rising to the surface of his barely healed wounds, he took long graceful strides towards his chamber. He had to bind her wounds. Fast. There was no way in hell he was going to let her die now that he'd found her. He'd already decided to keep her.

Passing through his treasury he spotted a roll of silk cloth. Cradling her in the crook of his good arm, he knelt down and scooped the fabric up. As he stood back up he glanced at her face, a worried furrow forming between his brows as he took note of the paleness of her skin and the shiver every other breath. Infection must be setting in. He thought with a scowl.

He picked up the pace, putting a bit of his dwindling power behind his strides. He couldn't afford to expend all his energy or else he would pass out. And what use would he be to her passed out on the floor? None, that's what. He burst through the sheer curtain covering the doorway off his bed chamber, his feet carrying them to the pelts and silk that made up his bed.

He set her down with such gentle care, you'd think she was made of porcelain. He made quick work of her hakama, sliding them down her legs in a one swoop. He puzzled over her strange garments underneath. To what purpose was that tiny green scrap of cloth? And... was that a rose on the front? Youko smirked. How... ironic. Already, roses marked her clothes. He left them on, what with human modesty and all that. The King of Thieves struggled briefly with her strange chest binding before deciding to slice it down the front. He moved down to her feet, slipping off the geta and socks she wore for her comfort.

For once he actually looked away as he undressed a woman. He slid a hand underneath to cup her hip and turn her over onto her back, his clawed hands cupping her face to turn her head towards him so she wouldn't smother herself in his bed. His eyes caught sight of the canvass of colors on her back and a sharp hiss of sympathy and outrage escaped his mouth.

_Who would dare harm a creature such as she?_

"If I ever cross paths with the fiend who dared do this to you, my lovely miko," He said in a fierce whisper to the unconscious woman, "They'll regret the day they ever touched your skin." Youko picked up the forgotten roll of silk and sliced off a large piece with his claws, then cutting it into small squares and long strips. The squares for washing her wounds and the strips for binding them. He fetched a large pitcher off of a shelf he'd made, filled only with items he found useful. He crossed the room to a relatively large pool of water he used for drinking and submerged the pitcher until it was almost full. He didn't want it to overflow, only to have enough water contained inside for rinsing the silk rags.

Youko settled down beside her on the bed, the pitcher on the floor to his left as he soaked a medium sized silk rag in the cool water.

He pulled a few seeds from his hair and encouraged them to grow by forcing his ki into them. Several plants bloomed and grew at a rapid rate before him, and he set to work. Taking the closest plant near him, he pulled off the petals and leaves, thanking the plant for it's sacrifice with soothing brushes of his ki. He strung them on a vine like a necklace, slipping the long pieces of it underneath the miko's neck and coaxing it with his powers to form a small noose and something like a clasp to make a necklace. Next, he peeled the leaves off another plant and ground it up to make a poultice for her back. This he placed to the side for later. With that in mind, he picked up the piece of wet cloth and wrung it out.

Kagome groaned suddenly, startling Youko as he leaned over her to wipe her back. He leaned back, his hair a curtain of shining silver around his face as he stared, for the first time in his humanoid form, into her eyes. She opened her mouth and Youko waited with baited breath. Would she know him?

"Inu... yasha?" Youko jerked back. Inuyasha? Never had he been called by the name of another. Ever!

She shivered violently. Youko folded the silk rag and placed it on her forehead. She rose shaking fingers to her head and touched the damp silk. She looked at him with foggy eyes, and yet he felt as if she were staring though his eyes into his mind, into his very soul. "You're.. not Inuyasha." She murmured, her lashes fluttering as she struggled to hold onto consciousness.

Youko gave a mental sigh of relief. It would have been hell to tend to her in her waking moments if she thought he was someone else. He was Youko Kurama, and he would be seen as none other than himself. She reached up with a shaking hand, her fingers combing through his bangs and brushing his eyelashes. "You're eyes... like liquid gold." She trailed off, but he could have sworn he heard her mutter something like "pretty" before she drifted off completely. Pretty! Him! He would take no less than beautiful! He let out a soft huff and cracked a small smile. _Well_, he mused, smoothing back her bangs and righting her cloth where it slipped when she'd reached for him,_ I suppose I can forgive her just this once._

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe him!"

The loud sound of a tree falling caused birds to flee the scene. Miroku glanced up at them wistfully, wishing he could fly away from this danger too.

The monk stood behind his lady love, his eyes wary as he watched her vent her anger. She deftly caught her heavy weapon, swinging it in several circles before letting loose again. Several trees never even stood a chance as the giant boomerang cleaved through them as if they were softened butter. Miroku stared at the growing pile with slight humor.

At least we'll have enough firewood to last us through winter, he thought with a bemused smile. Sango wasn't the only one upset. He, too, wanted to hit Inuyasha. It was a shame the half demon wasn't around, he wouldn't mind giving him a few good taps on the head with his staff. "She's gonna take down the whole forest if we don't stop her," Shippo said from his place on Miroku's shoulder. Kilala mewed in agreement.

Miroku sighed and looked down at the fire cat. "What do you think, Kilala? Want to help me calm Sango down?" He asked, a little nervous about the idea of approaching her alone. Kilala's eyes flickered as she let out a strange sound. Miroku blinked. Did Kilala just roll her eyes at him?

The cat sighed and transformed. Could these humans do nothing without her? That Monk sure was a wimp when it came to her master. The walked side by side to the raging demon slayer. Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder to the ground, he knew when it was time to leave. Miroku's resolve wavered as he reached to touch her shoulder. Would she take her anger out on him? He didn't think he could take a beating right now.

He clasped her shoulder in a gentle grip, flinching as she whirled around in her rage, boomerang held high over her head. "Sango, don't be rash!" He pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender. Her mask of rage trembled before dropping completely, her eyes filling with tears and her weapon digging into the dirt as she let go of it to hide her face in her hands.

She shook with sobs.

Miroku's eyes softened and he took her into his arms, his cursed hand cupping the back of her head and smoothing her hair while the other curled around her waist to rest on the small of her back. Her hands fisted in his robes as he made soothing sounds in the back of his throat and stroked her hair. "Why didn't he tell us?" She whispered through her tears.

"We deserved to know! We're her friends, too! Was he just going to leave us in the dark with this pain?" She tightened her grip in his robes. "Why? Keeping quiet about something like that is just the same as lying. He made us give up!" Sango went from shouting to a soft whisper with her next question. "Why would he do that to us?"

"I don't know," Miroku said. "But we know now, my dear Sango. Kagome is alive, Sango. She's alive." Sango looked up, her tears drying at the comforting thought.

She looked out at the bloody sky towards the sinking sun.

She smiled.

_She's alive. Kagome is alive. _

With Youko and Kagome...

Youko stared with upturned brows as the miko's breathing suddenly became even and slow, as if all this time a weight of some sort that had been holding her down suddenly lifted.

He slipped the now only slightly damp cloth off her forehead and wet it again before placing it back on her forehead.

_What worries held you back, little miko? _He stared down at her significantly less troubled face. _Whatever they were, I hope they stay away long enough for your health to improve. _

_**Amarioko: **Little did he know, he was going to make thing a lot more interesting and complicated for the poor girl. Dun Dun Dunnnn! Ahem... Hi. Yes, it's been forever. I know you probably don't know what the hell is going on now. I've just been way too busy, and I'm terribly sorry I've neglected you guys. Forgive me?**  
**_


	8. Like Sleeping Beauty

_**Taking Over Me **_

_**Summary- He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

_**Chapter Seven : Like Sleeping Beauty**_

Youko sat back with a small exhale.

Her fever was finally broken. Her tossing and turning had left with whatever had been disrupting her rest. He perked up as her head turned towards him, his eyes riveted to her lips as she parted them in a sweet sounding sigh._ Such luscious lips I would taste_, he thought; if not a bit mischievously. He was a fox after all.

Eyes intent on his prize as he leaned in closer, he failed to notice her lashes flutter with the slightest of lethargic awakening. He breathed in deep, taking in her natural exotic scent underneath the smell of pain, waning infection, blood, and his own herbs.

_A treasure._ He thought. His eyes flickered to the fragmented lavender jewel at her throat. The silver chain it dangled from was caught in her dark locks. He frowned with empathized irritation. He hated when things got caught in his hair.

With deft clawed fingers he untangled her hair around it, unhooking the small clasp with a gentle press and pull of his thumb. He stared at the pearlescent bauble as it dangled from it's prison pinched between his fingers and spun on it's silver string.

_Such a tiny thing._ He thought with what once was intrigue, but now only vague interest. He glanced down at the woman in his bed when she made a small sound.

A smirk curled his lips._ Both of you, so tiny._ He hardly noticed as he drew closer to her body heat, his upper body closing in to almost to cover her own. The cursed jewel still clutched between his claws, his lips brushed hers in the barest sweet caress...

Her eyes blinked open.

She stared.

He stared back.

She opened her mouth.

He gave his second most charming grin. What? He couldn't use up his best moves on the first meeting!

She paused, seeming a bit dazed. Dazzled, Youko would like to preen. She inhaled and let loose. "Who the heck are you? Where am I? Where's the fox? Did you hurt him? What do you think you're doing with the jewel! I must warn you, you don't know who you're dealing with! I'm a very powerful miko! I'll purify you so fast you won't even-mphhgrrr!"

Youko stared at her with wide eyes, his hand cover her mouth with just enough pressure to stop the flow of her interrogation and let his abused ears rest.

She glared with such intent he was amazed she didn't shoot sparks from her eyes. He flinched a bit as her aura lashed out. He was still barely healed and his ki could only just withstand the ire her's was exuding.

_Such fire._ He was in awe. His lashes lowered as his eyes smoldered down into her own._ What I would do with such... passion._ He leaned in and her only visible emote was eyes widened with shock and a charming flare of a blush.

She didn't stay that way for long. She thrashed and flailed and practically screamed into his palm. Youko pulled back with alarm.

He'd never been denied so fiercely before.

"Calm down, little one. I won't harm you," He tried to soothe but she wasn't listening. She clawed at his wrist with tiny blunt nails, squirmed, bucked and even tried to strike him! "Really now, precious thing. Is this neccessary? I promise I won't bite. Har-yeowch!" Youko pulled his hand away as she gave him an impossibly sharp bite with having such blunt human teeth.

She panted and glared and opened her mouth to yell at him some more. He flinched and his ears flattened against his head. He couldn't take the notes this young woman could reach. And to think she had such a sweet, soft sounding voice when he was in his youkai form. So, Youko did the one thing he hadn't tried yet.

He held up his hands in surrender.

And it seemed to work.

She blinked and leaned back against his piles of pillows. Seeing this as his que for conversation Youko started off with a smile a smidge more hesitant than was like him. "I'm terribly sorry to have frightened you, my dear. Ah ah!" He held up his hands when she opened her mouth. She settled back with a pout._ Cute,_ he thought with an inner squee. He just wanted to pull her to him and cuddle! ...Among other things.

He cleared his throat when she raised an eyebrow, silently telling him he'd gotten lost in his... thoughts and to continue.

"Please. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Youko Kurama, King of Thieves," Her eyes flared with sudden awareness and he wondered where she'd heard of him before and from whom. "You presently reside within my chambers beyond my secret lair." His interest was piqued as he saw her try to smother an amused smile.

"As for your other questions... The fox is fine. No, I have not hurt him. More than usual," He gave a self depreciating smile.

He leaned back as she surged forward in alarm. He raised his hands toward her, to steady her as she moaned in pain. "Hold on, little one! Don't be so alarmed. It wouldn't be at all sensible for me to harm myself, now would it?" At this she stopped, looking confused for a moment before something clicked behind those beautiful eyes.

"You..." She finally spoke with a sleep roughened voice, softly as she had before rather than the shouting she'd just done. "Yes, I'm the fox," He practically purred his interruption. For added effect, he twitched his ears and flicked his tail. He was almost gleeful when he saw her eyes flicker from ears to tail with complete fascination.

"And as for the jewel," He said, noticing as her eyes flared with awareness and fear once more. "I was merely concerned for your comfort. Here," He grabbed her hand, his own slender digits almost engulfing hers. He dropped the necklace into her palm, curling her fingers over it and letting go with a passing caress of his fingertips.

His eyelids lowered with pleasure as she flushed hotly and pressed her closed fist to her no doubt pounding heart. "I'm well aware you're a powerful miko that could purify me before I had the chance to defend myself, should you so desire it." He gave a roguish fanged grin."However, from my observations of you in my more animalistic form, you're much too honorable to attack without provocation."

He paused. Taking in her slightly more relaxed posture and calming aura, he went on.

"Now, since I've answered your questions, would you kindly introduce yourself? I realize you told me your name once before, but I regret I was not in the best state of mind at that time."

Kagome blinked rapidly as the kitsune gave another dazzling smile. _Oh wow,_ she thought dazedly, _this guy's smiles should be illegal. Stop smiling!_

_Can't think. Umm, what did he ask? Oh! My name... it's..._

"..Kagome." Kagome floundered as he looked confused when she didn't elaborate.

"Is my name. Kagome is me." She flushed with embarrassment. "I mean, my name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet me. I mean, you! I... Nice to meet you." She gave a little bow, her hair moving, she hoped to cover her red face. Oh geez, she'd never been so flustered before. Could she possibly spaz anymore?

Youko could hardly contain himself with how adorable this woman-child was. He'd seduced women before, but never anyone quite like her. He could hardly wait to get to know her better. When she squeaked out her last words? He almost died. He wanted to badly to squeeze her to him and do delicious things to her until all she did was make cute sounds like that. He'd be fine with cuddling as long as he got to touch her. Him! Cuddling! And nothing else! What was she doing to him?

Kagome fidgeted with the blanket covering her half naked state. It really was thoughtful, she thought. You'd think with how flirty this guy was he wouldn't have bothered to cover her up. She chanced a peek through her lashes and blushed when she saw him staring so intently at her. She shook away her confused feelings and looked up to examine him more closely. She scooted closer. He looked surprised, then pleased.

She gave a shy smile. "Your wounds." He glanced down at himself. "They look good. Better, I mean." He nodded. "I have you to thank for that, Higurashi Kagome. Without you, I would probably have already ceased to exist." Kagome cocked her head to the side and chewed her lip, "Um, about that..." He stared at bit blankly at her before seemingly shaking himself. "Yes?"

Kagome straightened her spine, trying to look more like the miko she was and less like the shy schoolgirl she felt like around him. "What happened? How did you come to be in such a state? ...Did you insult someone?" Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he did. Inuyasha sure had a thing with insulting people, too.

Hit the mark!

As if he'd been struck, Youko fell over. Kagome blinked at him from over the side of the bed made of finery. "Are you all right?" Youko hopped up and grabbed her hands. "How did you know that I insulted her? Do you have some kind of special powers that show you the past?" Kagome could've sweatdropped.

"Uh, no," She said sheepishly. "I just have a..." _Former love interest?_ "Friend that likes to get us into trouble by insulting people a lot." She frowned. "Her?" Realization.

"Oh, no. Did you insult a miko? What did you do?" Kagome laughed, "Insult her purity?" Youko fell over again._ She did it again!_

"You did! You insulted her purity! Why would you do such a thing! That's a grave insult to miko!" Kagome tried not to yell, she really did. Youko pouted. "That's what she said," He looked away, scratching a sheepish twitching ear. Kagome stared. Even his tail looked dejected. "I was just curious," He looked up with puppy eyes that shouldn't have looked like they were made for a kitsune like him.

Before she could go telling him what he did with scary acurracy, Youko told her himself. "I just wanted to know about her powers. I wanted to know if a miko really needed to be pure in every sense of the word. Or, if just having a pure soul," At this point he stared intently at her. "A soul so pure, it wouldn't matter the state of your material body. Just kitsune curiosity." Kagome raised an eyebrow as if to say "That's it?"

Youko glanced away, "And a little bit of flirting." Kagome rolled her eyes. "What? I'm a kitsune, my dear. It's what I do!" Youko looked so offended that Kagome couldn't stifle her giggle. "I'm sorry, you just sound so much like my friend Miroku." She smiled.

Youko's eyes softened. She lit up the whole room when she smiled. He watched as she glanced down at the powerful bit of cursed jewelry in the palm of her hand. "Tell me, my little miko. How did you come across such a trinket?" She looked up at him, her eyes the darkest he'd seen them since his short time knowing her. "I've always had it. I was born with it in my body."

She brushed her hair to one side and raised the thin pieces of silver to clasp around her neck once more. She gave a sort of bitter smile that didn't belong on her face. "Some like to call me the Shikon no Miko. Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Youko chuckled, breaking her from her dark thoughts just as he'd hoped. "What's so funny?" She asked. He grinned his second most charming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shikon no Miko. King of Thieves at your service." He teased, giving a bow.

Kagome gave a soft laugh. "I guess it is kind of funny. Who would've thought such an unlikely pair would end up here, together. And not even fighting over this stupid jewel." Youko raised a brow, curious. "You don't desire it's power for yourself?"

Kagome looked scandalized. "Of course not! This jewel causes nothing but pain and suffering for everyone who touches it," Her eyes saddened. "My friends. They've all suffered because of this jewel. Because of me." Youko snapped to attention. "Because of you? How could it have possibly been your fault?" Before she could open her mouth to blame herself for every wrong doing of some other being, he interrupted her.

"It may have come from your body, but did you make all that evil happen? Did you tell what's his name to do all that?" Kagome shook her head, shocked. "Naraku," She said.

"Naraku," Youko spat. "Did you guide him in his evil ways? Put the jewel in his hands and say "have fun?" No. You can't control who goes looking for those shards. Who finds them. I can see that you do the honorable thing and take back the shards to complete that shiny bauble. But don't you dare blame yourself for something like that." Youko let out a frustrated huff. "Anyone who tells you that you're to blame is an idiot."

Kagome smile was sweet and grateful. "Thank you." She whispered.

Youko felt a bit flustered. No one had ever looked at him like that before. Like what he said shifted their whole world. "You're welcome." He muttered a bit gruffly.

Kagome wrapped Youko's wounds with relaxed, practiced fingers. "You're very good at this." Youko murmured. Kagome peeked up at him through her bangs, "I've had a lot of practice." A piece of hair fell from behind her ear as she shifted her head. Youko resisted the urge to brush it back. "You know, there really is no need for all of this. I'll heal on my own." He blinked at she ducked her head and blushed. "I like to. You took care of my wounds," She said, indicating the silk he'd used as bandages. "The least I can do is return the favor." Youko smirked.

"Are you sure you just don't want to put your hands all over me?" Kagome blushed. "Maybe I do," She said hotly. "What's it to you?" At first he was surprised, but then a feral grin stretched across his face. He loved her fire. "Well, it _is _my body. But, if you _must_ put your hands all over me, how could I deny you?" He purred.

Kagome's face flamed. She didn't think she'd ever had this kind of attention. Sure, there was Inuyasha, Hojo, and lets not forget Kouga but never like this! She paused, her hands resting on his abdomen. What a nice abdomen it was, too.

Testing her courage, she raked her nails down the defined muscle there. Youko groaned. "If we weren't both injured, my little miko, flirting would not be the only thing I'm doing." Youko growled. Kagome smiled. "I look forward to it, King of Thieves."

Interrupted from what he was going to say next by a large yawn, Youko looked down at the tired woman. "You should get some rest, precious thing." Kagome smothered another yawn. "Your wounds-" She protested through a yawn. "Will heal." Youko finished, gripping her waist and setting her higher up on the bed. "Sleep."

Kagome laid down, looking up at him with guilty eyes. "I don't want to take your bed. Lay with me?" She patted the empty area beside her. Youko's ears perked with his eagerness, but... "You're sure?" She nodded. "I have a kitsune back with my friends, he loves to cuddle." Her smile was fond. Youko's eyes narrowed. Competition.

"Very well," He crawled over to her side. Hesitant, he pulled her to rest against his chest. She tensed briefly before relaxing.

"Youko?" It was his turn to tense up. "..Yes?"

It was a while before she continued, "Good night."

Youko smiled.

"Sleep well, precious thing."


	9. Lost and Found

_**Taking Over Me **_

_**Summary- He couldn't remember, She couldn't forget. He was hers...He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she. KagomeXYoukoXKurama**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho, The honor belongs to the Authors: Rumiko Takashi and Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

_**Chapter Eight: Lost and Found**_

Inuyasha paced and grumbled.

Grumbling as he paced. Cursing, looking at the rising sun, and grumbling some more.

Kikyou didn't have to look at him to know what he was doing. He was still her Inuyasha.

_Ever impatient, tempermental, foul mouthed, lovable hanyou._ She thought fondly.

It wouldn't be long now.

"Damn it, Kikyou! What's taking so long?! Kagome is out there somewhere, lost or bleeding! We can't just sit around!"

Ah, there it was.

Kikyou didn't bother to open her eyes or even shift from her lotus position. Her voice remained cool, calm; collected.

"Hush Inuyasha. I need quiet. I must concentrate."

He practically exploded.

"Hush?! Be quiet?! What the hell are you concentrating on? We need to find Kagome!"

Why the hell was she just sitting there? Why was it taking so long?

Kikyou resisted letting out an irritated sigh as her reincarnation was prone to do. No doubt their shared soul was also sharing a bit of eachother's characteristics. Perhaps she could explain to Inuyasha. She mused. "My reincarnation are connected, are we not?" Inuyasha let out a soft 'feh' as if to say 'duh'. "Yeah. By your soul."

"Indeed," Kikyou continued. "Because of this connection, we are able to feel each other. To sense when the other is near, and if concentrated on hard enough; we can feel emotions the other feels." Shocked silence was her response. She was not surprised.

"So, you can feel what Kagome feels?" Kikyou opened her eyes to stare hard into his. "Do not assume that just because I am capable of such a feat, that it means I do so at any time. My reincarnation she may be, but she does have a right to her own privacy, Inuyasha. I will not invade it unnecessarily." Inuyasha looked pensive. Mayhap he thought she would no longer help him having this been said.

"Do not be discouraged. I will still aid you in your time of need," Kikyou tried to soothe. "This time it is necessary. Our bond has been blocked somehow. The girl must either be too far away, blocked by some sort of magical means, or both." Inuyasha looked alarmed. Ah, it seems she was still rusty with soothing away worries.

Kikyou closed her eyes and looked deep within herself. Finding the thin silvery strand that was their shared soul, she looked deeper. There. It stopped at some point, trailing away into darkness before disappearing. Kikyou tried to reach out into the darkness only to be repelled. _A barrier. _She pulled back.

_Very well, if I cannot go in, I will pull her out._

Kikyou took the strand into invisible hands and did what she thought was right.

_It will hurt, girl. Perhaps you more than I. For that I must apologize._

She pulled on it with all her might.

O.o.O

Kagome sat up from her peaceful sleep with a scream of pure agony. Startled awake, Youko shot up. Hovering over her as she writhed in pain from something he could not see... Youko didn't know what to do. "Kagome?" He tried to catch her attention. Her eyes snapped open. Youko shuddered. They were so lifeless, so horribly blank. Her mouth moved with a soundless scream. "Kagome!" He took her by the shoulders and shook her.

Suddenly, her scream was loud in his ears. "Kagome, you must wake up! Look at me!" He grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes. Still hers were eerily blank. Having no idea what to do, he did what he did best. He lowered his face to hers, his hair pooling around them in a silver halo. "Forgive me, but I don't know what to do." He murmured before swooping down and claiming her lips.

At first she was unresponsive, screaming into his mouth until he pressed harder. Suddenly she was kissing him back. Softly, hesitantly. She pulled away, her eyes confused. "Youko?" She looked around them in awe. Youko looked up, his own eyes widening in surprise. His aura had let loose with his fear for her safety, wrapping around hers and coaxing it into a comforting swirl of purple and silvery green.

Regretfully letting her slip from his embrace, Youko pulled his power back into himself and away from hers. Kagome sighed and looked down into her lap. Youko tipped her chin up with a clawed finger. "What happened?" He looked so concerned, so serious.

Kagome shook her head, her expression as helpless as she felt. "I don't know. I woke up to this feeling... A horrible tugging on my soul."

She placed a hand over her heart.

Youko looked pensive.

"Who is Kikyou?"

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "How do you know that name?" She whispered.

"You were screaming it."

O.o.O

"Kikyou!"

Inuyasha leapt over to the fallen miko, gripping her by the shoulders and helping her to sit up. She raised a hand to touch her pounding head. "What happened?" She murmured. "That's what I'd like to know!" He growled. "One minute you were just sittin' there and all of the sudden there was this flash of light that blasted you across the clearing!" Inuyasha pulled her closer, his golden eyes warm in a way that made her uncomfortable. "Kikyou," He whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

She brushed him off and stood, walking a few feet to get her bearings.

Inuyasha watched, hurt.

She couldn't stand it when he looked at her like that. Just like... _When I was alive. _Kikyou mused with a sad frown.

Kikyou shook her head, pushing such wistful thoughts away. Now was not the time, if ever.

"The girl is protected against my interference." She finally spoke.

Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

O.o.O

"What do you mean, reincarnation? How could that be possible? Does reincarnation not take hundreds of years?" Youko's eyes were shining with curiosity. Kagome wanted to groan. He sure knew how to ask questions. Straight to the point, this one.

Kagome stared at him hard. Should she tell him? Share her secret, risk her family? What if he couldn't be trusted? Youko felt the sudden urge to shrink away from her weighted stare. What could she be looking for? Did he measure up or would she find him lacking?

Youko shivered with dread. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. So desperate for approval. Not since... _Father. _His eyes darkened. _That is the past. _He pushed those dark memories away.

At last she sighed.

"It's possible because I'm not from this time."

O.o.O

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha growled. Kikyou glanced behind at him with an annoyed frown. "Be that it may, Inuyasha, we cannot go much faster. I must focus on her signature with everything I have just to lead us in the correct direction. If you continue to complain in such a childish manner I will not help you at all!" Her eyes flashed with her anger as she spoke, making Inuyasha flinch back out of habit.

She wore the same look Kagome did just before she sat him. "Keh," he muttered sullenly.

He hated when he got that look. It made his back ache thinking about it.

Kikyou gave in an let out a frustrated sigh.

"She is no longer that young girl that needed your protection so dearly."

Inuyasha's ears drooped, his eyes taking on such a pained expression that Kikyou realized he had already come to this conclusion himself. It just didn't hurt any less when someone else said it to your face. The very thing you had been dreading from the start.

"With Keade's training and yes; even a little help from myself, she has grown exponentially stronger. Though I am reluctant to say such, she may now possess greater power than my own." Kikyou smiled a bitter smile.

Indeed. Kagome was now much stronger than Kikyou had been when she was alive. Had she been properly trained most of her life, perhaps she would be along the lines of Midoriko in strength. Kikyou shook her head. Now was not the time to get lost in her thoughts.

"Come, Inuyasha, we must continue. Being that the girl is from a different time, it would be disastrous should she fall into demon hands. Who knows what secrets she holds."

Inuyasha cursed, bounding after her and swinging her into his arms without a thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou exclaimed, startled.

"Keh!"

O.o.O

Youko stared blankly. "...The future?" He leaned close and stared at her so intently Kagome wondered if he could see the blood as it rushed to her face. "That is so..."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Did I just make a mistake? She worried.

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Fantastic!" Kagome squeaked as he lifted her up and spun her around. He set her back on her feet and gripped her hands. "What is the future like? You must tell me! How far into the future are you?" Kagome gave a bashful smile at all this awestruck attention. Whenever she talked about the future to Inuyasha...

Well, let's just say he was more interested in the ramen she brought him.

"You really want to know?" She asked, peeking through her lashes at him.

Youko paused. She seemed surprised. Did no one else find the vast amount of knowledge she may possess of any importance?

He took the chance to examine her scent and facial expressions as she fiddled with a thin piece of silk from his bedding.

He sniffed discretely in her direction. No need to make her feel selfconcious.

Surprise, that was a given. Also, sadness. A sadness that spoke of old wounds. Perhaps this _Inuyasha _she mentioned when she first awoke was the cause of this. Then there was the pleasure at his response to her secret.

Youko leaned back with a grin and took in her facial expression.

...Response. Oh!

He could see her face dropping with disappointment the longer he went without responding to her question.

Her shoulders already drooping with dejection.

"I do." He said simply. Keep it simple. Don't overwhelm her. There were so many things he wanted to know!

So much he wanted to ask her. Deep breath! Patience.

Keep calm, Youko. Don't scare her.

"If it isn't too intrusive, would you tell me about the future?" He asked politely when all he really wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms, plop her in his lap and moan tell me everything.

He was awarded with a breathtaking smile. Seriously, she needed to stop smiling like that right now or their injuries be damned.

"Where should I start?" She said with a bashful laugh, staring at her hands twisting the silk in her lap.

Youko flashed his third most charming grin. "Tell me about your family?" He almost purred as he leaned in jumped at how close his voice sounded, surprised to see him pressed hip to hip against her when just a second ago he was sitting across from her. "..How did you?" She didn't even hear him move.

He smiled, all fangs and teeth. "I'm a fox, my dear. It's what I do."

Kagome laughed. "I guess I should be used to it." She mused, thinking of Shippou.

Youko narrowed his eyes. Ah yes, that other fox she mentioned.

The competition.

"Well," Youko shook competitive thoughts away as she started to speak. "I guess I should start with my mama. I don't know what I would do without her. If I get a chance to go home, she always greets me with a smile, a hot bath and a warm meal."

Youko could almost feel the shift in her emotions as she started to talk about her family. Her eyes had this warmth to them they didn't have before. The fondness of family. Youko gave a sympathetic smile. He missed his mother too.

"Sometimes, if I'm lucky she'll be making my favorite. I think we're almost connected. It's as if she just knows when I'm coming home. I asked her once how she did it. You know what she said?" Youko shook his head, drawn in as she talked.

Kagome gave a wistful smile."She said she could just feel it. That it felt right. I would be coming home that day, so of course she had to make preparations for my arrival."

Kagome sighed, looking up at him with misty eyes. "Then there's my brother Souta. He's younger than me but every time I go back I feel as if I've missed important parts of his life. He's growing up so fast. The last time I went home, he was going out on a date with his girlfriend. A date!" Youko stared down at her, a little confused as to what a date was but considering the way she acted about it and the mention of another female he took it as the human version of courting.

"He doesn't have much time for his big sister anymore, I think. With school and friends, not to mention his girlfriend, I rarely see him when I'm there. He misses me, though." Kagome frowned. "I can tell. Sometimes, when he thinks I'm asleep he'll crawl in to bed with me and cry. I know whenever Inuyasha shows up he begs him to tell him stories of our adventures. I just wish Inuyasha would leave out the bad parts." As if an old habit, her hand strayed to her hip, rubbing at it like an old bruise that still ached.

"He hugged me last time I was there. This long, desperate hug. Like he would never see me again." Kagome blinked as tears dripped from her lashes. "He told me to be safe. Please be safe and come back soon. I could feel him crying."

Kagome looked up as Youko slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

Instantly she was enveloped in his scent.

God, he smelled really good. Like...

"Roses," Kagome murmured, hiding her face in his chest. "Hm?" Youko rumbled, combing careful claws through her hair.

Kagome blushed. "You smell like roses."

Youko smiled. "You were telling me about your family?" He'd show her later.

Kagome blinked, "Oh. W-where was I?" She stammered as Youko buried his nose in her hair.

"Your brother, Souta." Youko supplied, taking in slow pulls of her scent.

"Right, Souta." Kagome murmured, more relaxed as she felt the gentle graze of his claws on her scalp. "He was so annoying when he was younger, such a scaredy cat. I guess you could say he's the reason I'm here. I mean, if it weren't for him being too scared to go into the well house to look for our cat, I wouldn't be here." Kagome peeked up at him through her lashes, flustered to see those intense gold eyes staring back at her. "I wouldn't have met my friends," she paused. "Or you."

Youko preened. "Then, If I ever meet him in the future I shall give him my thanks."

At that Kagome frowned. "But what if you don't make it to my time?"

Youko tensed. "What do you mean?" Kagome sighed, wishing she didn't have to tell him this part. "I've never sensed youkai in my time, Youko. What.. What if demonkind doesn't survive?" Youko bristled, almost snapping that of course demonkind would survive, how dare she insult him when he noticed the look on her face.

She was genuinely heart broken about it. Of course, she must have demon friends.

That Inuyasha, the other fox she mentioned, perhaps more.

Youko sighed and rested his chin on her head. "Don't worry," He soothed, continuing his slow comb through her hair."Demonkind won't give up that easily. Besides," He tipped her chin up to look at him, "With me on their side how could we possibly lose?" He boasted, turning his nose up in the air to seem haughty. Kagome gave a soft giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Youko could almost sigh in relief. He'd do anything to keep her from crying. To keep her scent warm and happy. Unburdened by the bitter tang of sadness, the metallic taste of fear. Even if it meant making a fool of himself. He, the one who valued his reputation so much, would do whatever it took.

Kami, what was she doing to him?

"Now," Youko drawled. "Continue. Tell me about the rest of your family." Kagome leaned against him, brushing her fingers against silver strands as they spilled over his shoulder and into her lap.

"Last, but not the least, there's my grandpa. Now here's a crazy old gramps,"

Youko leaned his chin on her head as she told him tales of her family.

He blinked and looked down as he felt gentle tugging on his hair. Kagome was twirling small locks of his hair around her fingers as she talked, seemingly unaware she was even doing it,

Youko smiled.

He'd let her figure it out.

_**Amarioko: **Um, hi. Yes, I know I'm a terrible person. It keeps me awake at night. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Mighta been a little misty eyed when she talked about Souta. I try to put my own emotions into what I'm writing. Anyway, I'm so sorry it's been so long but I've been working so hard lately that all I do when I get home is eat dinner and crash into my bed. Also, I just recently finished season 2 of Teen wolf and I am addicted to Sterek. Ugh, the feelz guys! I know that's no excuse but I am sorry! On a brighter note, I will be updating this story more. I'm gonna finish this one, if nothing else! I promise. OTL _


End file.
